1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for allowing writes to complete without obtaining a write lock to a file.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sequential file is a file to which write data is appended to the end of the file. When a write request is writing to a sequential file, the file is locked and other read and write requests are not allowed to access the file. When a read or write is holding a lock to a file, a subsequent writer has to wait for the first request to release the lock before the update can be applied to the file. A job may consist of multiple read and write requests that can be substantially delayed while waiting for previously received read and write requests to release their locks to the file.